


and all my thoughts were racing till i saw you

by ipretendtobesane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Underage - Freeform, and they age towards the end but mostly it focuses on them little, harry is seven and louis is nine when this starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipretendtobesane/pseuds/ipretendtobesane
Summary: Louis is nine years old and in the third grade and his brain is always working a little faster than he wants it to. Harry is the new kid who's seven but somehow already in Louis' grade and Louis has never wanted anything more than to kiss him in his life.or, Louis wants to kiss Harry and he doesn't know why and Harry would never say no to kissing Louis





	and all my thoughts were racing till i saw you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm publishing and it's unbeta'd so all the mistakes are my own! I hope you like it because little baby larry makes my heart warm <3

“My mother never packs my lunch. That’s not fair,” He huffs indignantly, moving to push his hair out of his eyes. It’s getting too long, and he needs to cut it, but his mom is always busy busy busy so she can never take him. So he takes a seat across from his best friend and picks at his cafeteria nuggets that definitely probably aren’t made from real chicken and he tries to get his knee to stop bouncing and his mind to stop racing but really he can’t and it’s hard so he stops trying. 

“Your mom is always busy, Louis,” Niall tells him and he hums in response but doesn’t say anything because if he says anything he won’t stop saying things and he’s not really in the mood to talk very much so he just won’t say anything at all. 

His teachers say he’s a troubled student and that he needs to go on medication but his mum always reassures him and tells him it’s okay, that it’s just his ADD and it doesn’t make him a bad person. 

She refuses to put Louis on medication, and it often leaves Louis wondering if he’d be able to think better with it. He can never focus on any one thing for very long and his brain seems like it’s a running scene in a dream where everything around him is moving really fast but his limbs are stuck moving like molasses and he’s frustrated but there’s really nothing he can do. 

And that’s when a new boy walks through the cafeteria doors. He has messy messy messy brown hair that looks like he tried to comb through but his brushing didn’t really do anything. And Louis’s mind has never been so quiet. He could drop a pin in his brain and for the first time in his whole entire life he’d maybe be able to hear it, and he doesn’t know what do about that. 

“Niall, Niall, Niall. Who’s that?” He asks pointing to the boy. 

“Oh… I don’t know. He’s new and I’m pretty sure Liam said he was in his class because Liam and I ran into each other in the bathroom and he said there was a new kid in his class and his name is Harry and apparently he’s only seven but he’s already in the third grade.” 

You see, and this is why Louis likes Niall because even though Niall doesn’t fidget and move and click his pens and even though he can always do his homework without crying he talks almost as much as Louis does. 

“He’s pretty,” Louis sighs. And, yeah, he didn’t mean to say that out loud but he did and it’s true so he can’t really take that back so he doesn’t. 

“Louis, boys can’t be pretty.” 

“Yes they can because he’s pretty.” And that’s when Louis catches his eye and he didn’t realize he was sitting at only the table over and he can tell that his eyes are green even from far away and he doesn’t even think his eyes are that bright even though his eyes are blue and not green. And Harry has pretty cheeks and he looks like a kid but Louis can’t help thinking he’s so pretty and he’s never thought of just one thing for so long but nothing’s more interesting than this new kid so he doesn’t really care. 

“Oooh do you have a crush on the new boy?” When Louis doesn’t say anything but just blushes Niall takes that as his answer. “Oh my gosh, you do! But he’s a boy! Can boys have crushes on boys?” 

“I don’t know but my older sister Fizzy has a girlfriend and they’re both girls so I would say that yeah they can. My sister says she’s like… lebanon? Lesbanese? Um… Oh! Lesbian! But I don’t think it’s the same word for boys, because that’s a girly word, and most boys aren’t girly. But I mean, they could be. So I’m not sure.” 

Lunch for them was a forty-five minute long affair, and Niall and Louis spent most of it talking about the new boy, and then playing footie outside (even though his mum would be mad at him because it’s too cold but Louis was running really fast and when he does something really fast his body always gets hot hot hot and his mum knows that but it’s her job to be worried). 

The school day ended and Louis waited for his sister and her girlfriend to walk him home because Fizzy’s sixth form was only a block away from his primary school so they always picked him up on the way home. 

As soon as they showed up he asked Fizzy what it’s called when a boy liked a boy and she asked him why and he said because there’s a new boy with green eyes and curly hair and that he thinks he wouldn’t mind kissing him even if it meant he got cooties. 

Fizzy smiled at him and said it could mean he’s gay, or bi, or pan, but that it sometimes takes time to figure out. Louis was pretty certain he already knew everything, though. 

Louis and Fizzy drop off Fizzy’s girlfriend and Louis watches as his sister kisses her girl at the front door. Louis has never thought about kissing, not really, he knows what it is because he sees it on TV all the time and his mom and Mark kiss every morning when Mark leaves for work but it’s never really interested him before. 

“Do you like kissing?” He asks Felicite when she gets back to the sidewalk, reaching out to hold her hand even though he’s nine and doesn’t really have to. 

“I like kissing Ella, but that’s because I fancy her quite a bit.”

“Of course you fancy her, she’s your girlfriend.” Louis wonders if you can want to kiss someone you aren’t dating, because only couples kiss, and he decides maybe kissing is what makes a couple in the first place. 

“I think I’d like to kiss Harry.” 

“You can, you know. Just make sure he’s okay with it first. Not all boys want to kiss boys. Although, if I were you, I’d wait a bit. You’re still quite young, Lou, and mostly only older people kiss.” 

“So you admit you’re old?” He says smirking. They’re already on their road and he’s itching to start running home but he wants to tease Felicite first because she’s his only sister who lets him. 

“I’m not old! Louis, get back here!” But he’s already too far down the road and he knows he’s fast, it’s why he plays footie, and Felicite can’t catch up with him now so he throws his head back and laughs and manages to get home without falling somehow. 

It’s the next day and it’s lunchtime and somehow Louis and Niall don’t notice the boy with the green eyes standing right beside them. 

“Hi! I’m new and you were looking at me yesterday and you have eyes like mine! I’m Harry.” Harry sticks his hand out for Louis to shake and Niall is staring at the two of them like they both have three heads each. Louis doesn’t even correct him on the fact that actually, I have blue eyes, and you have green eyes because Harry is holding his hand out and Louis has never seen a more appealing offer in his nine year of life. 

Louis takes his hand to shake and he doesn’t understand how a seven year old can have bigger hands than him but he has little hands so maybe he does understand. 

Harry sits next to him for the rest of lunch and he shares the lunch his mom packed (because, honestly, Louis’s mom is probably the only mom who doesn’t pack her kids lunch). Harry says he doesn’t mind sharing, though, so he gives Louis all his baby carrots because he says he doesn’t like carrots but Louis doesn’t doesn’t believe him because if he really didn’t like carrots he wouldn’t have asked his mom to put it in his lunch so he figures Harry was lying just to get Louis to feel less guilty for eating his food. 

And for some reason that thought makes Louis so happy he has to physically stop himself from leaning over and kissing Harry square on the mouth. He thinks it’d be a bit weird because he didn’t ask if Harry would like to, and Fiz told him just yesterday that not every boy likes boys, so he can’t just go around kissing every single one. 

He sits quietly for a good portion of lunch and just watches Harry. He eats his food with his tongue out kind of like a giraffe and Louis would tell him but Harry’s only seven and he’s still a baby and Louis doesn’t want him to cry. Harry laughs by squawking out a ridiculous noise and then trying to cover his mouth so people think he didn’t do that (but it’s obvious that he did because why else would you cover your mouth, Harry, honestly). 

Niall and Harry get along terrifically and Louis figures he’d maybe be a little jealous (jealous, he’s really a lost cause) but Harry holds his hand under the table for basically all of the lunch period, and he’s not even touching Niall at all so Louis figures he wins. 

And when they go back to their homerooms Harry has to stand on the tips of his toes to be able to press a kiss to Louis’s cheek, and when Louis gets home he tells his mum about the new boy and how he’s pretty sure they’re gonna get married someday and his mum just smiles in the way mums always do when they think they know something you don’t, and she laughs at him but just a little and he doesn’t even notice because he was still thinking about being able to hold Harry’s hand again tomorrow. 

The next day at school Niall doesn’t show up to lunch because he got sick (Louis suspects it might be because of their outdoor footie game earlier in the week, but he’d never admit it because then his mum would say I told you so). Harry took him to eat lunch in the library and he was telling Louis a story but Louis was only half paying attention because Harry talks so slowly and Louis’s getting kind of bored so he catches one of Harry’s hand that were flying in the air and holds it tighty in his own. 

He watches as Harry’s cheeks get pink and how he stumbles a bit on his words and Louis offers him a reassuring smile and hopes Harry doesn’t think he’s weird for wanting to hold his hand (they did it yesterday, I mean come on). 

Harry stops talking eventually and they both just stare at each other because they’ve finished eating. Harry’s chewing on his lip so hard it starts to bleed a little so Louis gently tugs it out from under his teeth with his thumb. 

“You know, my mum used to always kiss me when I got hurt. Can I kiss you? Just to see if it helps make it better?” Harry nods, smiling and probably not believing Louis’s excuse. Louis leans in slowly because this is his first kiss and he’s a little nervous and he’s doesn’t usually take his time with things but he figures this is important. 

Harry is patient as ever and waits quietly until Louis gently presses his lips onto his softly. His eyes are closed and his face is warm and Harry’s lips feel so nice. Louis pulls away after about a second and he knows his face is as pink as Harry’s. 

“Did it help?” He asks, and Harry nods and kisses his cheek. 

They don’t kiss after that, not on the lips at least, and Louis spends a lot of time wishing they would do it again. So on his fourteenth birthday he runs to Harry’s house and enters without knocking because they’re like that and it’s early and it’s christmas eve but it’s his birthday so Harry has to wake up. 

He walks into Harry’s room and Harry’s already awake because of course he is and he has Louis present in his hands and it’s neatly wrapped and tied with a bow in a way only Harry would ever think of doing. 

Louis rips open his present and it’s a framed picture of the two of them last year at the end-of-school-beginning-of-summer. Harry has frosting on his big nose and Louis’s looking at him like Harry is the greatest thing in the world (because he is, and Louis is in love with him, but Harry’s only eleven and he doesn’t want to scare him). 

He looks at the picture and then looks at Harry. Harry, who’s sitting cross legged on his bed with his hands in his lap and the only other time Louis’s wanted to kiss Harry this badly was when he was nine and Harry was seven, and he kissed Harry back then so he figures he can do it now. 

He jumps on Harry and connects their lips together, it’s fast and sweet and Louis feels like his heart is going to jump out of chest. He pulls away quickly and Harry leans in right after and catches Louis’s lips again and it’s even faster than the first one but Louis loves it. 

“I love this Harry thank you.” Harry grins wide and Louis tackles him onto his bed, but he puts the frame away so he doesn’t accidentally break it. They break out into a tickle fight and Louis wins, obviously, and it’s the best birthday morning he could’ve asked for. 

They kiss again when Harry turns fifteen. He walks up to Louis shyly and asks for a kiss and Louis hasn’t stopped being in love with Harry, even when he was with Eleanor and Zayn, he never loved anyone as much as he loves Harry. 

Louis kisses him quickly and it doesn’t take long before it moves past the pecks they’ve shared before. Louis’s holding Harry’s face in his hand and biting Harry’s lower lip and Harry’s tongue is running against Louis’ bottom lip and wow Louis doesn’t know when Harry became so good at kissing. 

They fall into bed and don’t do anything beyond kissing, because Louis still thinks of Harry as a baby and this kiss isn’t what that’s about. 

They kiss again the next morning when they wake up and neither of them really care about morning breath because they’ve been wanting to kiss each other for so long and now they can and it’s kind of incredible, if Louis’s being honest. 

They kiss again on Harry’s sixteenth birthday, their one year anniversary, and when they fall into bed that night it ends up with more than just kissing. 

They kiss again when Louis goes off to college because he leaves before Harry even though they’re in the same grade because he got a football scholarship and Louis may be a bit of an idiot but he’s not dumb enough to pass that up. 

They kiss the day they move in together even though they live in a shitty apartment but it’s theirs and it’s the best thing they have. 

They kiss again on their wedding day, of course, and maybe Louis’s biased but he thinks it may have been the best kiss of all time. 

Well, second to the one shared by two third graders in the back of library. 

But maybe Louis’s biased on that one too.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! follow me on tumblr if ya fancy that @witchlouie


End file.
